


Fallen Angel Love Letter

by Bladezer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladezer/pseuds/Bladezer
Summary: Chika receives a Love Letter from a certain fallen angel.(Created for Valentine's day)
Relationships: Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Fallen Angel Love Letter

Fallen Angel Love Letter

Yoshiko felt nervous. She really wasnt sure about this, but this was the easiest way she felt she could confess, hopefully Chika wouldmt find this to cliche. Yoshiko approached the entrance to the building peeking from around the door, hoping no one at arrived at school this early. After making sure the cost was clear, Yoshiko slipped the letter into Chika's shoe locker, she quickly scurried to her classroom, hoping no one had saw her.

-

Chika arrived at the school, somewhat on autopilot, still wanting to be back in her bed and still asleep. Chika eventually reached her shoe locker, followed by Riko and You, who had woke her up when needing to get her to school.

"Chika-chan, so about the lyrics for the new song?" Riko asked, as Chika opened her locker, Chika looking away nervously, trying to avoid Riko's angry gaze, from the obvious answer.

As the door to the locker opened, a small black enevlope to fall onto the floor. For a moment Chika starred at it for a moment, along with You and Riko, before Chika's face lit up in a flare of red, with You getting a teasing look on her face and Riko to look at it, her face full of curiousity in hoping she was right in what she thought it was.

"Oh, Chika-chan, seems you have a very bold fan" You started to tease her, before Chika snapped up the letter and ran towards their classroom, her face fully red.

"Wait, Chika-chan!"Riko called after. "You might need help with that!"

"Riko-chan, best to let Chika figure this out on her own." You said as she held her arm on Riko's shoulder to stop her rushing after Chika.

-

Chika ran into her classroom, slightly distracted, from a ringing in her ear from what she thought was Dia having yelled at her to stop running in the hall, her face still red as a tamato though.

Chika took a small breath for moment, trying to calm herself down as she sat down. As she sat down, Chika gathered her thoughts, she looked at the envlope turning it over, giving it a through inspection, seeing that the letter had been sealed with a pair of black angel wing stickers, making it clear to her who it was from.

Eventually You and Riko arrived in the classroom, Chika was still districted while starring at the envlope.

"So you going to open that envlope or just keep starring at it, Chika-chan" You asked, bringing Chika back to reality, to find Riko starring at her intently and nodding fourisly in agreement with what You just said.

"....I'll do it later." Chika eventually squeaked out wanting to read Yoshiko's letter in private.

"Eeeh." Riko said clearly disappointed, but choosing not to push it when she saw You give her look to not rush Chika.

-

Chika eventually managed to find herself some privacy from You and Riko during her break, so she can read her letter in private, without Riko's enthisastic stare.

Chika started to slowly and carefully open the envlope, not wanting to ruin the black angel wing stickers on it. Pulling the letter out, Chika read it slowly wanting to fully take in Yoshiko's feelings.

Dear Little Demon #1

I your precious Mistress Yohane, have come to find myself greatly endeared to you, from how you have choosen to fully embrace me as one of my little demons. I wish impart on you how I feel through this letter, that has been imbued with my powerful consuming love for you.

Please meet me in the club room after practice so we can complete the contract of us fully embracing our love for each other.

Love  
Fallen Angel Yohane

Chika starre at the letter for a moment, clearly feeling dumbfonded by the way in which Yoshiko had written her love letter, but having a clear smile on her face. Chika was stil clearly very happy with having recieved the leter from her kouhai.

-

Yoshiko had managed to get through practice without being yelled at by Dia to badly, though she still slipped up a few times, enough for Hanamaru to have asked a few times if she was all right. Though she had managed to sweep away Hanamaru's concerns by playing off her nervousness to her.

Yoshiko had managed to be the first one to leave practice and arrive atvthe club, it still being unlocked. She smiled, either that meant Chika had read her letter, or just forgot to lock it, the latter being a somewhat unhappycand relieving thought, since it meant Chika would have to come back to the club room.

Yoshiko silently entered, taking her usual sit as she waited for Chika to arrive, she gathered her thoughts as she prepared for her proper confession to Chika.

-

Chika quickly and silently cerpt into the club room as she could, hoping Riko hadn't followed her.

As she slipped in, she found Yoshiko with her head down, clearly having slightly dozed off.

"Yohane-chan." She called, trying to make Yoshiko awake from her sleeping. Yoshiko stirred slightly from the call, before looking up at Chika, fully smiling at her.

"You came, Chika." She answered, still slightly asleep.

"Of course I came, my mistress Yohane called for me to appear before her, so I had to come." Chika said paitently waiting for Yoshiko to be fully awake.

"...O-of course!" Yoshiko shouted in realisation that she wasn't sleeping and Chika was right i front of her. "Indeed your mistress as called for you, being the cheeky little demon you are have managed to make me fall for you, with your charm as such, I wish to fully ascend you from little demon to wife of Yohane!"

Chika giggled at Yoshiko's overly dramatic confession and her going into her usual pose, though her face slightly flushing as she did, before taking her hand in front of her facd at looking at Yoshiko.

"Yes, Yohane-sama I fully accept this contract as your wife, and will do all I can to make you a happy fallen angel" Chika answered back, deciding to play along with Yoshiko, as she moved into her face.

"V...very well..." Yoshiko stumbled out, we shall seal t-this contract with a kiss...."

"Of course, Yohane-sama" Chika said as she brought her lips to Yoshiko's making the girl's face go fully red. Chika held the kiss for a few second before pulling away, smiling at Yoshiko, who was also smiling happily from Chika agreeing to go out with her.

"Come on, Yohane-chan we needcto leave before Dia does her rounds of telling people to go home." Chika said as she took Yoshiko's hand and lead her ouf of the club room, Yoshiko still in a happy daze from being kissed.

-

Omake:

"Come You!" Riko shouted at You. "You've got to let me find out who is confessing to Chika, I just know Chika's going to need my help with this."

"Riko-chan, no. Give Chika-chan privacy for this." You said, having managed to kept Riko from following Chika all the way into the club room.

"Come on, dont you want to know it was?" Riko tried to persaude You.

"Yes, I'm curious, but I can wait till Chika tells us tomorrow."

As they continued to argue back and forth, they heard the club door rattle open, seeing Chika lead a happy Yoshiko by her hand to the school's front gate.

"Of course, the bla-" Riko almost blurted out before You covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" You said "Do you want Chika to find us?"

"....No..." Riko quietly eeked out after pulling You's hand off her.

"Now, for having me chase Chika around all day with you, you're taking me on a date."

"....of course, You-chan..." Riko mumbled out.

"Oh, don't be like that." You replied pulling Riko into a kiss


End file.
